Virgo's true home
by iri3
Summary: One of the four great dukedoms is in a heap of trouble. The next heir has died! Can they really pull a simple farm girl off of the streets and train her to be a noblewoman?
1. Chapter 1

Virgo sat by a hole in her wall that her grandmother referred to as a window. "It's cold again, dad." she said, facing towards the sky.

Virgo clutched the thin blanket around her shoulders and hugged herself. "It's almost over girl. You'll see." Virgo imitated her dad, comforting her during a thunder storm.

"Virgo? Where are you? come down here!" She heard her grandmother calling her and responded, "I'm coming, Granny!" as she ran downstairs.

Then, Virgo saw something that would change her life forever. Two policemen. The first officer was quite round and had a large red mustache to match his wild, fiery red hair. The second one was almost his opposite, tall and lanky, with greasy dark brown hair, slicked back to look nice. Virgo approached them bravely, pushing her grandmother behind her. "Are you here for anyone?" she asked suspiciously.

"You must be miss Virgo." The second officer stated.

"Yes…What of it?"

"Whoa! Got a bit of a mouth don't she?" The red headed officer said.

"Don't worry. we didn't come for your granny." The greasy officer replied.

Virgo relaxed a little and loosened her grip on her grandmother.

Then-"We came for you." The police officer finished, and before she could even process what the man had just said, Virgo was dragged away from her run-down home by the arms and thrown into a carriage, never to see her sweet old grandmother again.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm soooo sorry for late update! if you read my other stories, you know i'm always too late! *nervous laughter* ^x^ _

Virgo struggled to get out of the hands of her captors. "Let me go! My grannie needs me! I have to be there for her!"

"Calm down! She'll be fine!" The red-headed soldier said, trying to keep her from jumping out of the carriage. "If all goes well, she'll be living well!"

Virgo stopped struggling. "'If all goes well'? What are ya talking about?!"

The greasy soldier sighs with relief because she had finally stopped moving about in a way he found most unsuitable for a future lady. "You see," He began. "your father, Lord Anton Beklea-"

"No!" Virgo interrupted him. "My father's name was Alexandru! And he wasn't a lord! he was a farmer!"

The greasy soldier looked at her with distain. "If you would allow me to finish what I was saying…" He spat.

Virgo flinched. She'd never had anyone talk to her in that way. Though, she'd never spoken so rudely to someone-but, to her, what they were doing and saying was completely ridiculous!

"As I was saying-Your father, Lord Anton Beklea, sent you away with some poor farmers by the name of Alexandru and Violeta Pavel. Your brother-whom he kept-was the next heir and he died recently. Without an heir the family will die out and cease to exist. Your father remembered you and in an attempt to save the family, chose you to be the heir." He finished with a sad sigh-obviously displeasured by the whole ordeal.

By this time Virgo was shaking and looking down not saying a word. The red-headed soldier looked concerned, the greasy one just shook his head as if saying: 'I knew this would happen.'

"A-are you o-okay..?" The red-head said.

Virgo looked up and started to laugh in a quite mad way. "I just found out that the man i called 'father' for so many years was really a stranger that my _real _father dumped me into the hands of! I'm perfectly fine!" She continues to laugh and the two soldiers look quite frightened.

"A-are you quite mad?!" The greasy soldier said in a panic.

Virgo stops laughing and looks at him curiously. "What do ya mean? Why would I be mad?"

The two soldiers look even more frightened and scoot away from her. "Y-you were just laughing like c-crazy.." The red-headed one said nervously.

Virgo arched her right brow. "What do you mean? Are ya sure you're not the ones who are mad?"

_It has been established that there is something very wrong with this girl…_

The officers continued to sit as far away from Virgo as they could until they approached a large manor (by this time, Virgo had fallen asleep). The red-head looked over at the greasy officer. "I see that what the master said about her was correct…"

"Yeah. I thought he might have exaggerated a bit but, apparently not." The greasy one said.

"I'm kinda s-scared of her."

"No need to worry. If what the boss said is true, she's not extremely dangerous."

"Still…"

"I know. But, we have a job to do! Now, help me carry her into the manor!"

"Okaayyy…"

The two soldiers grabbed her sleeping form and carry her carefully into the dark manor.


End file.
